L'autre face de la pièce
by Sywen Aelin
Summary: Elle. Elle avait assassiné la moitié des gardes et s'était introduit dans le château, entraînant à sa suite une armée qu'elle seule savait où elle l'avait trouvée. Arthur s'était jeté dehors, suivit par ses chevaliers.


Oyez, oyez ! Amis du soir, bonsoir !

Disclamers : Merlu ne m'appartient toujours pas depuis la dernière fois... C'est malheureux quand on y réfléchis ! Mais ça va je le vis assez bien ^^

Je vous préviens que je reste ici dans la franche rigolade, cette fic est au moins de la trempe de_** C****_e__** jour où tu m'as tué** et _**E****_lle__** n'oublierait pas, Jamais.** (Mais je me soigne promis. J'en ai une, beaucoup moins drôle bien entendu (moi ironique ? ^^), que je doit terminer de corriger et poster.)_**__**_

Bref… c'est pas joyeux, joyeux… Je trouve que je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux à plusieurs reprises et que les réactions sont parfois trop poussées… mais j'attends vos avis avec impatience pour ça !

Bon, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'il faut vraiment que j'arrête sinon vous allez penser que je n'écris que des trucs qui donnent envie de se pendre... promis, je sais aussi écrire dans le joyeux… un peu.

L'autre face de la pièce

Merlin avait la main trempée de sang. Il serrait plus où moins le corps d'Arthur dans ses bras, les dents serrées, s'empêchant à grand peine de hurler, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Un peu plus loin, le corps vêtu de noir de Morgana gisait. En quelques secondes seulement, il les avait perdu tous les deux. Il savait que Guenièvre courait vers eux et franchement, il ne savait pas si cela le réconfortait où l'énervait, peut-être les deux en même temps. Il avait les yeux fixés sur son roi encore vêtu des vêtements de cérémonie pourtant tâchés de sang, Mais il savait qu'elle aussi, Gwen portait toujours cette splendide robe blanche. Cette robe qu'elle portait pour son couronnement. Ce moment. Ce magnifique moment. Ce maudit moment où tout avait basculé.

La cérémonie battait son plein lorsqu'un garde avait surgit dans la salle du trône, prit de panique.

Elle… elle… Morgana.

Elle. Elle avait assassiné la moitié des gardes et s'était introduit dans le château, entraînant à sa suite une armée qu'elle seule savait où elle l'avait trouvée. Arthur s'était jeté dehors, suivit par ses chevaliers. Prêt à défendre Camelot au péril de sa vie encore une fois. Au péril de sa vie.

Gagnant à peine une reine, le peuple perdait son roi.

Merlin était resté figé. Alors qu'Arthur et Morgana se battaient devant lui, il n'avait pas fait un geste, incapable de la blesser encore. Il avait entendu Lancelot derrière lui, lui crier d'aller aider le blond. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait jeté un sort qui avait projeté une première fois la sorcière au loin. Il l'avait menacée, d'une voix tremblante, dans une tentative vaine de paraître déterminé et sûr de lui. Il allait la tuer. Vraiment, il allait le faire si elle s'approchait encore d'un pas. Si elle faisait encore un geste, Si…

Incapable de prendre cette décision. Incapable de l'arrêter.

Il lui avait hurlé de ne pas faire ça alors que, quelques secondes seulement plus tard, le corps du souverain s'écroulait au sol. L'autre face de la pièce. Son destin. Arthur.

La sorcière s'était tournée vers lui avec un sourire. Un grand, indécent et cruel sourire. Un sourire qui lui aurait brisé le cœur si cette sensation n'avait pas été éclipsée par la colère et la haine qui grandirent brutalement en lui. Poussé par cette boule dans sa gorge qui ordonnait d'éclater, il ne s'entendit même pas crier la formule qui tua son ancienne amie. Ce ne fut pas spectaculaire, cela ne parut pas violent. Elle ne fut pas projetée, pas brûlée ni foudroyée.

Elle se contenta de tourner vers lui un regard apeuré alors que du sang commençait à se faire pressant contre ses lèvres et dans ses yeux. Des larmes de sang. Le jeune magicien eut un haut le cœur et sentit sa colère faire place à la douleur horrible et terrifiante de ces pertes alors qu'elle s'écroulait. Il les avait perdus tous les deux. En l'espace de quelques secondes. Il s'était alors jeté sur le corps de son roi, luttant pour ne pas regarder celui de Morgana qui lui brisait le cœur un peut plus loin. Sous le choc, les deux camps avaient cessé de se battre.

Et il en était là. Se retenant à grand peine de laisser courir sa peine et sa douleur, maîtrisant sa magie qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper par tous les pores de sa peau pour détruire tout ce qu'elle trouverait sur son passage. Il avait échoué. La frustration se mêla à ses autres sentiments alors que Guenièvre se jetait aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait en sanglotant. Sa robe, déjà rendue grise par le sol boueux se teinta bientôt de larges tâches rouges.

Merlin tenta en vain d'essuyer le liquide rouge et poisseux sur ses mains, tandis que Gwen attirait à elle la tête de son amant en pleurant. Le magicien tremblait. Il sentait sa gorge se serrer de honte. _Pourquoi ? _Le seul mot qui parvenait à percer la brume douloureuse de son esprit. Il entendit vaguement son amie gémir avec désespoir le nom de son époux et roi. Il l'entendit vaguement le supplier de faire quelque chose. _Il était magicien ou non ? Il devait POUVOIR faire quelque chose ! Il devait pouvoir sauver Arthur. _Mais non, il ne pouvait rien. Le corps était encore chaud mais définitivement mort. Soudain, Merlin prit conscience du silence qui pesait sur la cour du château. Il croisa le regard de Lancelot qui fixait la scène avec horreur puis, il revint au roi et sentit la magie affluer de nouveau en lui, insupportable. Il se redressa brusquement et s'éloigna, comme si quitter le corps d'Arthur annulerait tout ce qui venait de se produire, à peine conscient qu'il ne contrôlait plus la sorcellerie qui coulait dans ses veines.

Un bruit strident de casse, accompagnant les fenêtres qui volaient en éclats. Merlin réalisa enfin qu'il perdait le contrôle. Le contrôle de sa magie, le contrôle de ses sentiments, le contrôle de lui même… Une nouvelle chose se brisa en lui à l'idée que sa magie, sa plus fidèle alliée se retournait, elle aussi contre lui. Il voulait fuir l'endroit le plus vite possible, conscient des regards figés vers lui. Il devait partir. Partir avant qu'une nouvelle chose terrible ne se produise, partir avant que les autres ne le voient dans un état qu'il refusait de montrer. Alors, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'était déjà mit à courir vers la sortie du château. Ignorant Gwaine qui tentait de le suivre et Lancelot qui le retenait par le bras. Ignorant un cri de désespoir plus haut que les autres de la nouvelle reine. Ignorant aussi le silence insoutenable et pesant. Il courut aux travers des rues de Camelot, essayant d'ignorer l'insidieuse voix qui lui murmurait que c'était définitivement le corps d'Arthur qui gisait au milieu de la cour du château dans ce qu'il lui semblait être une marre de sang.

Arthur. Le même Arthur qu'il avait rencontré des années auparavant. Le même crétin royal dont il était le valet depuis toutes ces années, le même prince qu'il avait sauvé et protégé à tant de reprises. Le même roi qui devait unifier Albion.

Merlin avait lamentablement échoué. Parce qu'il avait été incapable d'agir devant son ancienne amie. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour l'assassiner ? Quelques secondes plus tard sous la colère ? La pluie et le vent fouettant son visage et dégoulinant sous ses vêtements, il lui sembla que cette sensation sur son propre corps contenait pour un temps ce sentiment insupportable et qui semblait ne posséder aucune échappatoire. Mais cela prit fin et il lui sembla que ce désespoir sans issue, que rien ne pourrait jamais calmer revenait plus fort encore.

Il finit par trébucher et s'écrouler au milieu d'une clairière. La terre boueuse se mélangeant au sang qui tâchait sa peau et ses vêtements.

Alors seulement, il autorisa le hurlement désespéré qui transperçait sa gorge à franchir ses lèvres. Calmant son mal pour quelques secondes seulement. Il sentit la magie s'échapper de son corps, brutalement, douloureusement. Toujours douloureusement. Tout était douloureux en lui depuis un temps qui lui semblait déjà beaucoup trop long. Penser était douleur. Marcher était douleur, Trembler était douleur. Sa Magie l'était. Vivre l'était.

Le ciel sembla se couvrir sur le champ alors qu'un orage se déclenchait. Un vent très puissant s'éleva, alors que Merlin ne voyait plus rien. Ne sentait plus rien d'autre que son don qui s'élançait hors de lui, hors de contrôle, détruisant tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage jusqu'au arbres dont certaines branches s'arrachaient sous la puissance qui tourbillonnait sans pouvoir s'arrêter dans ce lieu. Dans une tentative vaine de faire sortir la douleur dans le même temps. Le jeune sorcier cessa de lutter contre ce phénomène dans l'espoir vain que cet exutoire fonctionnerait, évacuerait toute cette peine qu'il ne savait pas gérer.

Arthur était son maître, son roi, celui dont il avait la protection. Il était son destin en tant qu'Emrys mais plus que tout cela, Arthur était son ami. Et c'était fini. Tout était fini. Il était épuisé, comme s'il n'avait même plus la force de ressentir de la peine. Plus assez de force pour sa magie en tout cas. Alors déjà, la tempête cessait. Il resta allongé au sol, sans plus de réaction. C'était terminé. Il se sentait vide. Juste vide.

Il ne sentit même pas ses yeux de fermer alors qu'il sombrait dans un lourd sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, une main sur son épaule l'éveilla doucement. Une pluie fine taquinait son visage mais le temps semblait clair derrière ses paupières à demi fermées. Il s'étonna à peine de ne pas être dans sa chambre mais ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il se sentait… Bien. Si serein, trop serein. Il ouvrit les yeux. Doucement. Lancelot était penché au-dessus de lui. Son air inquiet lui rappela que quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose de terrible. Mais quoi ? Il commença alors à prendre conscience de son corps et soudain, il ne se sentit plus aussi bien. Chacun de ses muscles tendus, son corps entier douloureux. Poisseux, humide. Ses bras et ses mains recouverts d'une substance rouge sombre. _Du sang_. Son cœur commença à battre plus vite alors que son esprit se remémorait ce qu'il s'était passé. _NON ! _Ca ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, ça ne _devait_ être qu'un cauchemar ! Il sentit sa respiration s'affoler, sans s'apercevoir qu'il murmurait le nom du blond. Paniqué, terrifié. Il observait Lancelot sans vraiment le voir. Perdu.

Merlin ! La voix et la secousse sur son épaule le ramenèrent à la réalité.

Un froid immense l'envahit pour la première fois. L'humidité, l'air qui s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements mouillés, la douce pluie qui n'en finissait pas de tomber. Le ciel très voir trop clair. Aveuglant. Mais surtout, le carnage dans cette clairière. Tout lui revint en mémoire et son cœur s'oppressa brutalement. Il garda cependant son regard fixé sur Lancelot, s'efforçant de rester le plus présent possible. Celui ci l'observait sans rien dire, conscient que Merlin était trop choqué pour entendre des reproches. Il ne voulait pas lui en faire.

Où est-il ? Demanda le magicien d'une voix blanche. Une voix brisée. Le chevalier l'observa quelques secondes avant de répondre

Perceval et Gwaine l'ont emmené dans sa chambre. Gwen s'est occupée de lui.

Après un nouveau silence, ce fut à Lancelot de prendre la parole. Prudemment.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Morgana… Je… Je ne voulais pas… Je n'ai pas su… Pas pu… sa voix s'éteint, il était incapable d'en parler, incapable d'expliquer qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire du mal a Morgana, même pour sauver Arthur, le silence retomba et il détourna le regard. Honteux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent auprès des quartiers du Roi, il hésita un instant avant d'entrer. Celui ci était allongé sur le lit, Guenièvre à ses côtés. Elle avait pansé ses blessures, l'avait lavé et changé. Des vêtements blancs qui souhaitaient mais sans succès faire oublier le teint presque translucide du souverain. La reine tourna les yeux ses yeux encore rouges vers Merlin qui sentit ses jambes vaciller légèrement sous son poids à la vision d'Arthur. Mais avant qu'il ait eut le temps de faire un geste, son amie s'était jetée dans ses bras, les larmes réapparaissant dans ses yeux qui semblaient être asséchés un instant auparavant.

Lorsque le soleil se montra derrière les nuages, il n'éclipsa pourtant pas le jour noir que Camelot venait de vivre. Le château, toute la ville était silencieuse. Comme dans un hommage collectif rendu à leur ami, à leur Roi.

A l'endroit de son bûcher funéraire une plaque fut érigée. Des siècles plus tard. Alors que le temps a fait son œuvre et que les écritures s'effacent, persistent encore ces mots :

_« Ici vécu Arthur Pendragon. Roi d'Albion il fut, Roi il demeure, Roi il sera. »_

Chaque année depuis ce jour, Une nuit d'automne, celle qui suit l'anniversaire de ce jour fatidique, une magie très vieille, issue de l'ancien culte, s'opère. Et Camelot, abandonnée depuis longtemps, revit pour rendre hommage à son souverain. Le roi Arthur.

Fin.


End file.
